


LUCAYA Sexting

by Geekyfangirl711



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Sexting, shortoneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyfangirl711/pseuds/Geekyfangirl711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's LUCAYA Sexting for the first time what else do you want me to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	LUCAYA Sexting

Mayas pov 

God I was so horny it wasn't even funny 

I looked at the clock 

 

11:38 pm

Damnit it's pretty late 

I got an idea 

I smiled 

I grabbed my phone and started texting Lucas

 

Maya: Huckleberry please help me

 

Lucas: what's up short stack

 

Maya: I'm horny Lucas 

 

Lucas: Well what do you want me to do Maya it's not like I can come over 

 

Mayas: no shit Sherlock but it's bad let's just...

 

Lucas: what do you have in mind Maya 

 

Maya: let's sext Lucas have you ever done it before??? Come on You'll help me out and I'll return the favor 

 

Lucas: sext. Once when I was drunk but here why don't I start off huh I want you to imagine me there with you kissing you sucking your neck grinding your sweet sweet pussy with my hard dick 

 

I moaned softly 

 

Maya: then I peel off your shirt and you mine I trace your gorgeous abs 

 

Lucas: I unclasped your bra and suck on one boob while Massage the other one 

 

Maya: come on Lucas I'm turned on get me to cum baby 

 

Lucas:I take off your shorts and peel off your thong I start kissing your neck while plumping two fingers in your sweet wet vagina Do it Maya pretend I'm there with you 

 

And I did as I was told moaning Lucas's name I finger myself with one hand and text Lucas with the other 

 

Maya: I moan your name Asking and begging you to go faster 

I slowly feel myself start to cum Reaching my climax 

 

Maya: god Fuck Lucas I'm almost there

 

Lucas: ok baby keep going picture me getting ready to eat you up my tongue exploring your pussy 

 

I moaned and came 

Maya: I don't give a shit what time it is or if Riley still likes you or not Lucas bring you and your hard dick over here NOW 

 

Lucas:on my way Shortstack

**Author's Note:**

> I can't Believe I just wrote this


End file.
